


Happy Birthday to You! (Chase Brody/Reader)

by LoveIsLattes



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sean is only tagged since Chase isn't an actual tag option, Threats of Violence, will tag more when second chapter comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: What starts out as a crappy night turns into a wonderful birthday!
Relationships: Chase Brody/Reader, Sean McLoughlin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this!" 

Your shout reverberated through the room almost as loudly as the door slamming shut. The echoing bang only made your migraine ten times worse and it took all of your strength not to break down crying right then and there. Today was just not your day in the slightest. 

"Chase, what did you make for dinner?" You called out wearily, dropping your bag and coat by the hanging rack. 

Later you would have to pick those up. For now, you just needed to rest; Kick your feet up and lean back into a soft chair or even the couch with a plate of hot food. Hopefully, there would be something good on TV but even if there wasn't, you could just surf Netflix for a while. Anything would work at this point. 

You had made it to the kitchen before you realized Chase hadn't replied. Swiveling around in confusion, you call for him again as you pulled your phone out from your pocket. Silence was the only reply once again. A heavy sigh fell from your lips before you unlocked your phone, found his contact in the list, and hit the dial button. 

Frustration blossomed into anger in your chest as it went straight to voicemail. 

"What the hell could he be doing? It's almost nine o'clock," you muttered to yourself. 

Hopefully, he had left dinner in the fridge or at the very least the microwave, but you began to realize that hope was fruitless as soon as the fridge door swung open. The shelves were just as barren as they were before you went to work at ten that morning. 

"Chase… why?" You groaned. 

The fridge shut with a loud thump and your forehead mimicked the noise as it landed harshly against the steel door. Maybe if you hit it hard enough, you could knock yourself out and wake up somewhere different. Somewhere the world wasn't trying to make you go insane.

"And to think I was actually looking forward to tomorrow," you sighed.

Admitting defeat, you started stripping in the kitchen and tossed the uniform in the washing machine down the hall before heading to your bedroom. You quickly brushed your teeth and washed your face in the adjoining bathroom then tossed on an overly large t-shirt of Chase's and collapsed in the bed. The blankets wrapped around you like a cocoon when you rolled over and snagged your phone from the nightstand. A quick text was sent to Chase and then you flipped off the light and turned your phone on silent, ready to be swallowed into a happier world- or at least a dreamless, stress-less one. 

. . . 

When you awoke, it wasn't to the alarm that normally sounded so early in the morning. In fact, you felt much more rested than you should. Immediately a wave of panic hit you and you nearly flung yourself out of the bed, scrambling for your phone only to be suddenly jerked back into a strong pair of arms. 

"Hey! Hey! Calm down babe, it's just me," Chase nearly shouted. 

You struggled for only a moment more until reality set in and immediately you went limp in his hold. His familiar cologne filled your nose as you turned and wrapped around him, trying to calm your racing heart. 

"Scared the fuck out of me," you whispered hoarsely. 

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't think you'd wake up to me climbing into the bed," he said, "What had you jumping up anyway?" 

"I thought I had overslept," you replied, then paused and tilted away from him to glare at him in scrutiny, "What time is it?" 

He beamed proudly and said, "Nine am. And don't freak out. I talked to Melissa and she said you didn’t have to come in today; there’s more than enough volunteers there. Said you've been working too hard anyway and needed a break." 

His words took a bit longer than you'd like to admit to process but finally you nodded slowly at him. Then last night came back to focus again and the calm mood soured instantly. 

"Where were you last night?" You asked, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of your voice, “I had a really bad day and I needed someone to talk to.” 

He blushed but didn't shy away from nor break eye contact- a good sign that he wasn't about to lie. 

"I was with Sean last night. He helped me pick some things out for your birthday. I got here at like eleven but you were already passed out." 

"So why are you just now climbing into bed at 9?" you asked tersely.

Chase didn’t reply right away. The hesitation made your sleepy irritation grow in leagues. You were two seconds away from raising your voice at him when he finally spoke up.

“Come with me. I was hoping you’d get to sleep in some more but since you’re up anyway…”

He let his words trail off as he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting away bashfully, and climbed off the bed with a hand extended towards you. 

You took hold of it and let him pull you up. Chase’s shirt slid up your hips as you moved, catching on the swell of your ass, which earned a low groan from your boyfriend. Before you had time to react, he tugged you in close and wrapped around you until your hips were snug against his; bare ass pressed against his hardening length. 

“Did I mention you look amazing right now?” he asked slyly in your ear.

A little shiver ran down your spine at the tickle of his breath across your neck. 

“You didn’t, but I appreciate it,” you murmured. 

The initial displeasure you felt from yesterday slowly dissolved away as his warm fingers traced delicate patterns along your forearms. 

“You look absolutely stunning, birthday girl. You always look perfect when you first wake up. The way your hair is all messy and how soft your face looks- Makes me fall in love with you all over again every time.”

Warmth flushed across your face and you let yourself go limp against him as you tilted your head back. He caught your waiting lips in a gentle kiss.

“Okay, Romeo, show me this surprise,” you murmured, nudging your nose against his. 

“Right. Right. Let’s go into the kitchen.”

With one last lingering kiss, he released his hold on you and landed a swift pat to your bottom.

You gave him a little snort but continued on through the house. At first, when you entered the kitchen with only the soft light streaming through the windows, it didn’t seem like anything was different. It wasn’t until Chase flipped on the ceiling lights that you finally made out what was on the table. 

In the middle of the large wooden table sat an open box of your favorite breakfast sweets. Rose petals surrounded the food as well as three other small boxes. Against the window sat a humongous bouquet of your favorite flower in a gorgeous crystalline vase. It was a beautiful display that was entirely unexpected. 

As tears pricked your eyes, you couldn’t stop the little ‘aww’ that escaped. Immediately you spun around and spotted Chase leaning against the wall. He looked uncharacteristically uncertain, complete with a full-on blush down to his t-shirt, and your heart thumped heavily in your chest.

“Chase! This is so sweet!” you gasped 

His beautiful blue eyes lit up and a brilliant smile crossed his lips. 

“You like it? Sean said it might be a little overkill but-”

“It’s absolutely perfect! Thank you so much, baby!”

Launching yourself at him, you wrapped your arms tight around his shoulders and peppered kisses all over his face. 

His bubbly laughter rang out as you smothered him in as many kisses as you could manage before he finally broke from your hold and cupped your cheeks, planting a smacking kiss on your lips. You didn’t stand a chance in resisting his charm as he poured heart and soul into the embrace. 

“I’m so glad you like it, but this is only the first part of your birthday surprise, babe.”

Surprised, you pulled back and gave him an incredulous look, to which he simply smirked.

“Really?” you asked. 

“Yes, really. I have a whole day planned for us. What do you say? Breakfast and then we can get ready for the day?” he implored. 

An excited nod was all you managed before he nudged you toward the table, even taking the time to pull your chair out for you. It was the first time in a long time that he had acted so “properly” but you didn’t mind one bit. 

After you both had food and drink in front of you, he took hold of your free hand and flashed you an easy smile.

“So you said you had a bad day yesterday. What happened?” he asked, wolfing down a bite. 

Being reminded of the worst day of your life so far made you cringe. Your favorite food was a little less appetizing as you mentally ran over the list of downfalls yesterday. 

“Well, first of all, I was feeling crappy all day; just headaches and dizziness mostly. Not to mention, work was hell. All kinds of rude clients and just everyone at the office was in a bad mood. Then, I got called into Evan’s office near the end of the day. He said my “performance” wasn’t up to snuff and make some rude innuendos about ways I could keep my job, so I told him politely to shove it. Needless to say, I was instructed to clean my cubby out after my shift ended. I just left then and there instead of waiting.”

Stuffing a big bite into your mouth, you pointedly looked down at your plate and studied it closely. You don’t know exactly what you expected from him, but it might not be good. While Chase made enough to support the basics for you both, you brought in the extra income to keep your lifestyle comfortable. You knew he wouldn’t be mad at you but disappointment was always a possibility. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

His outburst tore your gaze back to him in shock just to find him almost visibly fuming. 

“Chase?” you asked weakly.

Blazing with anger, his narrowed eyes met yours and a heated tsk escaped his lips before he took a deep breath and sighed. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him. He seriously tried to use your job as leverage against you to sleep with him?!”

When you nodded slowly, he let out a scary growl before shoving away from the table, shaking everything on it hard enough to make your heart stutter in shock. He jerked his phone out of his pocket and was typing furiously on it when you asked him what he was doing.

“I’m having Anti pay him a visit, of course,” he bit out.

“Chase, no! I don’t even want the job back, you-”

He let out a disgruntled noise before snapping back, “I wouldn’t let you go back to work with him anyway. No, that asshole needs to learn not to treat women like that. I’ll make sure Anti doesn’t kill him… just rough him up enough to teach him a lesson.”

Guilt knotted up your stomach as you watched his fingers fly over the phone keyboard. Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything. Then again, that jerk did need to be stopped. There was no telling how many women he’d done that to before you; younger, more vulnerable females who didn’t have the backbone to say no. As you mulled it over, the thought of Anti paying Evan a visit was becoming more and more appealing. 

“Okay,” you agreed after a few moments, “I wouldn’t want him doing this to anyone else.”

Chase gave a sympathetic smile and nodded. 

“Exactly. Luckily, you’re my badass babe and you don’t take shit from anyone.”

Swooping around the table, he pocketed his phone before wrapping you up in his arms. You leaned into him and he pressed a long kiss to the top of your head. There was a long, comfortable, silence as you soaked in the warmth and security that was Chase.

“Let’s finish eating so you can open your gifts here and then we can go onto the next part of the plan,” Chase murmured. 

Breakfast was finished up with minimal small talk, though his free hand never left yours except to take a drink or wipe his face; almost as if he was afraid to let you go. It was sweet and just another reminder of how lucky you were to have him. Even with his rough edges, Chase was no doubt your perfect other half. 

It wasn’t until he waved a hand in front of your face that you realized you had zoned out while staring at his lovely features and you had to smile at the realization.

“You okay? You aren’t still thinking about that asshole, are you? I promise Anti isn’t gonna kill him-”

His words went silent when you pressed your lips to his gently. It didn’t even take him more than a second to catch on, his chair scooting back just enough to give him the room to pull you onto his lap. His strong thighs held you up easily as you wrapped around him and ducked your face into his neck. 

“I wasn’t thinking about that. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. You’ve always got my back and know just how to make me feel like the most important person in the world,” you murmured. 

Although you would never say it out loud, you felt the way his throat lurched and the shudder his breath caused in his chest. He really was a softie underneath it all.

He was silent for a while, just holding you tight, before finally reminding you, “Hey, you got some gifts to open. Gotta open them before we can get on with the day!”

“Oh yeah! How could I forget?!”

Swiftly rearranging yourself on his lap, you snagged up the first gift and tore the wrapping off like a kid on Christmas. The lid went flying onto the floor without a care and inside the box laid your favorite brand of perfume- the expensive kind you rarely ever bought and saved for special occasions only. You had run out of it about a month ago but couldn’t bring yourself to buy the luxury item when you had other, cheaper, options still on your vanity. 

“Chase! You didn’t have to do this!” you gasped happily. 

Your boyfriend simply snickered and wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you gently before saying, “Yeah, I did. Open the other one.”

Excitement had you moving even faster than before as you unwrapped the second, slightly bigger, gift. At first, it appeared to be a leather-bound book, but upon closer inspection, you realized it was more than that. On each page was a hand-painted picture of you and Chase; basically a handcrafted photo album! Each picture marked special days in your relationship- anniversaries, birthdays, and get-togethers with the other Septics. 

As your fingers ran longingly down each picture, tears flooded your eyes and the sweet memories came to life in your mind. For the second time already that morning, you had to work hard to keep yourself from crying over his thoughtfulness. 

“I didn’t make ‘em,” he spoke up, “You know I can’t do art for shit, but I paid someone to make them for you; one of Sean’s friends. They did pretty good, huh?”

You quickly closed the book out of fear that your tears would ruin the gorgeous pages before setting it aside. You tried to blink away the tears but eventually resorted to using your palms until you felt composed enough to move on. Of course, during it all, Chase didn’t say a word, just rubbed your belly softly and rested his chin on your shoulder in silent support. 

Taking a deep breath, you found the last, and smallest, present with shaking fingers and opened it much slower than the others. 

“I hope you like it,” he voiced as you popped the box lid off, “This is the most important one.” 

Metal glistened in the kitchen light from the bottom of the box and caught your attention. In the middle of a tiny white satin pillow sat a beautiful silver ring that stole your breath. He started talking as you picked up the delicate piece of jewelry to inspect it closer. Laid carefully in the dainty metal twists was a beautiful peridot gem; your birthstone! 

“It’s called a caged heart Claddagh ring, or promise ring. I know we’ve talked about marriage and it will happen, and soon, but until then this ring symbolizes my promise to stay by your side. Through job changes and hard days, whatever may come.” 

That little speech is what finally knocked the final peg down in the dam that held your emotions inside. 

“Oh, Chase!”

He helped you spin around to face him once more and held you tight as you burrowed in as close to him as possible. 

You soaked in the intimate moment for all it was worth, wanting to have the memory perfect in your mind for the years to come; the scent of his cologne, the feel of his body against yours, the overwhelming comfort he exuded. There wasn't a word to describe just how flawless it was. 

"Hey, we gotta get ready if you wanna be on time for all our plans today," he murmured after a while, fingers combing through your hair gently. 

Sniffling once more, you pulled away and wiped off the remaining drying tears. A quick kiss pressed to his lips and you were up on your feet. 

"Alright. Give me a little bit. I just gotta shower and get dressed. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone,” you teased gently.

He smirked and prodded your thigh with his nail before retorting, “No promises, babe!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut! Dom!Chase but nothing too freaky. Just a little bit of rough smut and some good care from the sweetest Septic ego.

“I’ll be up in a minute. Go ahead and get ready for bed,” Chase shouted up the stairs. 

Lifting a brow in curiosity, you quickly shot back, “Okay. Bring me up a water bottle when you come up please.”

You weren’t sure what he was getting up to down there but you didn’t exactly have the wherewithal to care at that moment. Your feet were aching from all the walking you’d done and you needed to get your shoes off as soon as possible. As you sat on the bed and started undressing, you let your mind wander fondly over the last twelve hours. 

Today had been the dreamiest experience in your entire life. After the beautiful breakfast and gifts, Chase had taken you to the mall and practically forced you to shop til you dropped. When he saw you even barely hesitating about something due to the price, he’d simply steal it from you and carry it to the counter himself. From lingerie to daily outfits, to even makeup and perfume, he spent an unbelievable amount of money on you. 

Of course, he assured you he’d been saving up for this day for some time so money was no issue, but it made a part of you feel bad. Little did he know it also encouraged the competitive part of your brain to start devising plans for his birthday. You knew you could never top what he’d done for you, but you could damn well try to get close! 

After the mall and a lovely lunch at your favorite restaurant, he took you to the carnival on the pier where you spent the rest of your evening until it closed. 

It made you feel like a child again! Like there were no problems in the world. The stress of yesterday was long forgotten under the multi-colored incandescent lights, delighted screams of children, and delectable scents of all the treats. Instead, all you knew was joy and love. He took you on dozens of rides until you pled with him for a break and then you were dragged down the rows of games until he won you so many prizes you had to drop them off into the car. 

If you had to pinpoint the best part of the night though, it would have to be when you shared the sweet, powdered sugar-dusted, funnel cake. Such a simple moment and yet the way he held onto you, smiled at you like you were the moon on earth as he fed you little bits of the crispy dessert, it made your heart do cartwheels. 

You were forced out of your reminiscing thoughts when Chase kicked the door open, fumbling his way in with two water bottles and a bunch of snacks.

“Oh, babe, we just ate,” you whined with a giggle.

He flashed you a grin and said, “I know. These are for later.”

“Later?”

He nodded without replying, leaving you to ponder his reasoning as you finished removing the last of your clothing. You were dumping the dirty clothes into the hamper when suddenly you were grabbed, spun around, and shoved against the wall. A little squeak was all you had time to muster out before Chase slammed his mouth against yours. 

“Ah fuck!” 

The curse escaped on a breath between kisses but was so quiet you don’t think he even heard it. 

“You’re mine tonight. Got it? I’m gonna be in charge and I’m gonna give you everything your pretty heart wants, but on my terms.”

He left you plenty of room to disagree, but it was a mere formality; he knew how much it turned you on when he got dominant and demanding.

A teeny tiny nod was all you mustered up before his mouth claimed yours again. Hard, biting, and rough, he forced your lips open and plundered your mouth like a man starved. His hands pulled at your locks seconds before he jerked his mouth away and started down your throat. Teeth and lips made your legs like jello as they seared passionately into your skin. 

“Oh hell,” you gasped faintly.

Head falling back against the wood, your fingers grasped at Chase’s hair and pulled him in closer, hoping to urge him on. 

“Nuh-uh, babe. Nice try,” he muttered. 

Goosebumps ran across your skin, following the trail his warm, wet, tongue left as it danced up your throat. 

“N-Not fair,” you groaned in reply.

He chuckled huskily right before his hand shot up and gripped your wrist hard. He didn’t have to say a word to get his meaning across, simply pulling until you released his strands and he could slam your hand against the wall. Oh so slowly he pushed your arm above your head, mimicking the motion with your other one moments later, then clutched both your wrists in a steely hold. 

You forced your eyes open when his lips left your skin. Bright even in the dim lighting, his blue irises stared you down the moment you met them and you couldn’t help but bite your lip hard. He rarely went the hard, intimidating route but fuck did he ever do it well! 

“You know better than to play those games,” he sighed with a little shake of his head.

Despite playing the part of a disappointed dom, a smirk twitched at the corners of his lips; though he was quick to hide it. Suddenly his free hand was around your throat and his knee shoved between your thighs, pressing you harder into the wall as his body weight pushed into you. 

“It might be your birthday but I told you, you’re not calling the shots. If you can’t listen, I’ll double the birthday spankings you’re already gonna get. Does that sound like something you’d want?”

A whimper escaped your lips at that thought but you quickly followed it up with, “No, sir.” 

Chase adjusted his knee and ground his thigh against your sex with a sly smirk, tearing a weak moan from you. 

“Good girl. I think twenty-six will be good, for now,” he murmured.

Before you could reply, he pulled you off the wall and forced you over to the bed. You barely caught yourself in time to keep from face planting into the sheets when he bent you over the edge of the mattress, but he quickly pushed you the rest of the way down until you laid flat.

“Uh-uh. Stay still, baby. If you can keep still and count out your spankings for me, I’ll even treat you before fucking you senseless.” 

Shudders ran down your spine at the heat in his voice as you promised out loud to listen. A little part of you was worried about twenty-six spankings, about how badly your ass would hurt afterward, but you trusted him. Sometimes he knew your own limits better than you did. 

“I’m gonna start now. Remember to stay still.”

You swallowed thickly and nodded. 

The first smack was light, barely a sting, and you felt relief flood your body. The tension you didn’t even realize you held finally slipped from your form and you relaxed into the bed.

“One.”

With the next few, his slaps got progressively harder, but it wasn’t anything like you had feared. He didn’t spank you hard enough to hurt and by the time you had counted to twenty-six, you almost didn’t want him to stop. The burn was tantalizing.

“Good job, babe. So good,” Chase groaned, large hands soothingly groping your bottom, “You did perfect, now, roll over for me.”

You did as asked, a little gasp escaping at the sensation of the silk sheets rubbing across your stinging cheeks. He let out a chuckle at the way you wiggled in place before putting a stop to it with his hands on your thighs. 

“Are you ready for your reward, Y/N?” he asked.

“Fuck, yes.”

Within moments, he had your legs pinned apart by his strong arms and his face at the apex of your thighs. You almost expected him to start just as suddenly, but much to your delight and distress, he took his time. With daunting slowness, his tongue traced up and down your lips, faint as a feather. Up and down, over and over, he teased your sensitive skin with such control it drove you mad. You’d be arching up into his touches if he didn’t have such a firm hold on your hips. 

“Chaaase!” you whined breathlessly, “That’s not fair!”

A little nip to your inner thigh was his only response. Your words didn’t garner the reaction you had hoped for; if anything, he started working slower. 

It wasn’t until you were white-knuckling the sheets out of sheer will to keep sane that he finally dipped down where you needed him most. The shock of pleasure was overwhelming to the point your entire body nearly seized up in surprise. 

“Oh god, fuck, yes- aahh!” 

Your curses were cut off as his tongue flitted furiously over your delicate nub. One hand released your thigh and quickly found your soaked entrance, slipping in two fingers with ease. He let out a growl as your body accepted him with no resistance. 

“That’s my girl. So ready for me, aren’t you?” he teased huskily, breaths panting hot across the slick dripping down your lips. 

“Y-Yes. Always!” 

He repaid your quick response with a maddening curl of his fingers. With practiced ease, he drove you up the edge toward your end hard and fast; so close you could practically taste it. 

Toes curling and breath catching, the rush of pleasure had your body reacting instinctively. Your fingers found his messy locks without thought only to have him immediately pull away. 

“Y/N,” Chase said in a warning tone. 

You fought through heavy breaths and forced your eyes open, a whimper of frustration falling from your pouted lips when you saw him staring down at you sternly. 

“Turn over. That earned you ten more.”

At the promise of more spankings, your irritation at being left on the edge diminished and you rolled over dutifully. Facedown and bottom perked high in the air. You waited with eager anticipation for that first lash.

Oh, and it didn’t disappoint. The loud crack rang out through the room, startling more than hurting, and you worked your hardest to stay still as you nearly vibrated in place. 

“One!”

“Good girl,” he purred.

What he’d dished out before seemed like child’s play compared to the force he started smacking your ass. Swat after swat brought fire to your cheeks and the urge to wiggle grew almost unbearable. 

You bit your lip hard and started chanting internally to keep yourself in place as your excitement leaked down your inner legs. 

When the number ten came out in a broken cry, Chase’s hands were suddenly on your hips and his thick cock head pressed ever so close to your entrance. 

“Hands!” he demanded.

Twisting your shoulders back and craning your neck to the side in hopes of seeing him, you let him pull your arms back. Unfortunately, he was still out of your view but you could hear his heavy breaths clearly; your lover obviously as affected as you were. He forced your hips lower to the bed until you were practically laying down then gripped your wrists hard in each hand.

“Color?” he barked out gruffly.

“Green!”

The next moment found his cock deep in your core and everything else gone from your senses. Pleasure, pain, deluge, and rapture. 

It all came back in a snap the moment he dragged his length out, leaving just the tip as you gasped out his name like a prayer. Your nails scrambled and scratched at your own back in the futile effort to gather any sense of control but he simply tightened his grip until just on the edge of pain and you went limp.

“You know what to say to make it stop.”

His voice sounded as wrecked as you already felt, low and husky and shaking. 

“No! Don’t stop!” you snapped urgently.

A wicked laugh filled the room in response before he readjusted his grip on your arms once more and pushed back in. Immediately he set on a pace that was just as jarring as it was bliss-inducing. Every thrust in, you were pulled to him. Every jerk out, you were held captive, waiting and waiting until he gave mercy to the urges you both battled. It was so slow and yet so deep. Every move deliberate. Every touch better than the last. 

Mouthing at the sheets beneath you, you could do nothing more than whimper and beg him for relief. Being completely at his mercy was the best thing in the world and oh, so daunting. 

Sweat was beginning to collect in the little dip of your lower back, getting smeared across your skin by the constant dragging of your arms back and forth. It was exhausting and you needed nothing more than to come in the moment lest you start crying. You had just opened your mouth to convey that to Chase when suddenly his pace increased.

“I know, babe. You’re doing so good for me. Lasted longer than I expected,” he murmured through gasps, “So proud of you.”

The unexpected praise brought a deeper blush to your cheeks and a diminutive whine from your lips. One hand released your wrist only to be grabbed up with the other while his now free hand dipped around your waist. 

“Arch up just a bit for me, gorgeous,” he instructed you huskily.

You did as asked and immediately were granted the sweetest, saccharine shock of his fingers on your clit. The angle stunted the force of his hips but brought him so much deeper, a worthwhile exchange that sent your moans even higher. 

Swirling with purpose, he toyed your sensitive bundle over and over, timed almost perfectly with each thrust of his cock. 

“Ch-Chase, fuck- I-”

“I’ve got you, Y/N. Let go. Come for me!”

Just a few thrusts later you fell over that proverbial ledge and your world went wonky on its axis. Your arms fell to the side as he relinquished his hold and your hips became the new hotspot as he sat upright; both areas sure to bruise by morning. 

“F-F-Fuuuuuck! Chase, baby, ohmy-!”

He rode you through your first climax and into the next, never faltering even as your core clenched around him for all it was worth. It wasn’t until you were near hyperventilating with over-sensitivity that he let himself follow suit. Breath catching, he slammed his hips flush to yours with a guttural cry.

“Jesus, baby, fuck,” he gasped, hands rubbing hard down your back, “Shhiiiit!”

Fighting through exhaustion and bliss, you forced yourself to clench around him one last time and relished in the squeak he let out as he jerked away. 

“Fucking hell,” Chase groaned as he collapsed on the bed to your right. 

You managed to slump completely onto the mattress and turn to face him, with quite the struggle. His cheeky smirk only earned a look full of ire. 

“So, whaddya think?” he asked after a few moments of silence. 

At first, you thought he was joking but the curious expression in his baby blues told you otherwise. Groaning, you pulled yourself over to him and nestled against his chest. 

“That was incredible,” you murmured, placing a soft kiss to his chest, “The perfect ending to a perfect birthday. Thank you so much, Chase.”

“It was my pleasure,” he replied.

“Fucking dork,” you groaned.

Burying your face into his chest, you added, “Wake me when you get up so I can clean up too.”

He made a noncommittal noise and moments later you heard his snoring start. Even on your birthday, he fell asleep first.


End file.
